A polymer formed article (e.g., plastic film) that is inexpensive and exhibits excellent workability has been provided with a desired function, and used in various fields.
In recent years, use of a transparent plastic film as a substrate instead of a glass plate has been proposed for displays (e.g., liquid crystal display and electroluminescence (EL) display) in order to implement a reduction in thickness, a reduction in weight, an increase in flexibility, and the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a gas barrier film in which a gas barrier layer formed of an inorganic compound is formed on a transparent plastic film. When using the gas barrier film disclosed in Patent Document 1, however, a pinhole may be formed in the inorganic compound thin film, so that the gas barrier capability significantly decreases in an area around the pinhole. Moreover, cracks may occur in the gas barrier layer when the film is rolled or folded, so that the gas barrier capability decreases. The gas barrier film disclosed in Patent Document 1 also has a problem in that a pinhole is easily formed in an additional layer formed on the gas barrier layer due to insufficient surface flatness. Therefore, the gas barrier film cannot be reliably used for an electronic device member.
Patent Document 2 discloses a gas barrier film in which an amorphous diamond-like carbon film is formed on a plastic base. However, the gas barrier film disclosed in Patent Document 2 may not be suitable for displays and the like due to low transparency.
Patent Document 3 discloses a formed article that includes a cured layer of an ionizing radiation-curable resin composition and a diamond-like carbon film. Patent Document 3 discloses forming the diamond-like carbon film on the cured layer by plasma ion implantation method.
A formed article obtained by the method disclosed in Patent Document 3 exhibits excellent water vapor resistance, but exhibits an insufficient gas barrier capability.